1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary module for rail vehicles, having a tub-shaped floor region and side walls.
Such sanitary modules are in wide use. In one example, a tub which is made of glass-fiber reinforced plastic and which has a heightened collar is adhesively bonded to a supporting floor in the floor region. Side walls of the sanitary module are then fastened to the collar of the tub made of glass-fiber reinforced plastic. This solution is employed, for example, in the case of the wet cells for the Scot Rail project and in the case of the wet cells for the Desiro UK West Midland Franchise (WMF) projects.
The known solution requires the employment of a prefabricated tub made of glass-fiber reinforced plastic, which is not always easy to align. Moreover, assembly of the side walls on the heightened collar is complex.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
Proceeding therefrom, the invention is based on the object of providing a sanitary module which has a closed, tight floor tub and which is easy to manufacture.
This object is achieved in that the side walls, on their insides, have a recess in the floor region, sealing profile portions, which are ramp-shaped in their cross section and the vertically running side faces of which bear on assigned recess faces of the side walls, are provided, the sealing profiles are configured for fastening to a floor panel, a floor covering configures the tub-shaped floor region of the sanitary module and extends across the ramp-shaped sides of the covering profiles, and sealing material is introduced into the upper part of the recess of the side walls in such a manner that the floor covering terminates flush with the side walls above the recess of the latter.
This design of the sanitary module allows for all required sealing profiles according to a sanitary-module floor plan to be arranged by means of a template and for a position of the individual sealing profiles to be marked in each case. All prepared sealing profiles are then fastened on a floor panel, specifically corresponding to the floor plan of the sanitary module.
In contrast to the prior art discussed above, the floor region is not formed by a prefabricated tub. Rather, a floor covering, which on account of the recesses provided in the side walls of the sanitary module can be terminated so as to be flush with the side walls, is employed for configuring the floor-side tub. In this manner, a tight, closed floor tub, specifically having a low investment in assembly, is manufactured within the sanitary module.
The side walls are preferably supported on panel-shaped portions of the sealing profiles which, in the horizontal direction toward the outside, adjoin the ramp-shaped portions of said sealing profiles, and said side walls are configured for fastening on the floor panel. This allows for a simple connection between the side walls and the floor panel, such that a low investment in assembly is achieved here, too.
Grooves for receiving adhesive may be provided on a lower side of the ramp-shaped portion of the sealing profiles. This allows for the aligned sealing profiles to be adhesively bonded to the floor in a simple manner.
In one embodiment, the side walls may be manufactured from glass-fiber reinforced plastic. Alternatively, it is also possible for the side walls to be present in the form of sandwich walls. In the last-mentioned embodiment it may be provided that insides of the side walls are formed by panels, the lower end portion of which is, vertically offset, adhesively bonded laterally to a rectangular bar, the lower end portion of which bears on the vertically running side faces of the ramp-shaped sealing profile portions.
On account of the panels being adhesively bonded in a vertically offset manner in relation to the rectangular bars, a recess similar to the one in the GRP side walls results, where the recess in the latter can already be provided during production.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in even more detail in the following with reference to the drawing, in which:
The covering profiles are preferably fastenable on the floor panel by means of fixing battens.